RPK12
}} The RPK-12 is a fictional Russian Light Machine Gun variant of the AK-12 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 37 or can be bought with credits. (CR) History The RPK-12 is a fictional Light Machine Gun variant of the older AK-12 design, based on the AK-200 prototype. No known example of such a weapon exists in real life, with the RPK-12, like the AKU-12, only being a speculation. There exists a mock-up design on the RPK-12, essentially being the older AK-12 design with an extended barrel, bipod and larger magazine fitted. The older AK-12 was planned to have a 45-round box magazine, a 60-round quad-stack magazine or 95-drum magazine in 5.45x39mm. It is likely the RPK-12 would have been able to use such magazines. There exists an RPK-16, the LMG variant based on the final production model of the AK-12. Wikipedia, AK-12. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12 The RPK-12 supposedly would have been similar to RPK-16, being a Squad Automatic Weapon. The RPK-16 also comes standard with a 96-round drum magazine, similar to the 95-round drum available to the RPK-12. They also fire the same calibre and have a longer barrel and bipod. However, since no LMG variant of the older AK-12 design was ever seen, this is purely speculation. In-Game General Information The RPK-12 is very similar to the RPK and RPK-74, in that they are all based on their respective AK rifles. It also carries the same 45 round magazine as its counterparts, along with the same 135 rounds in reserve. It is one of the faster firing LMGss in the game, with 700 RPM in auto. What sets it apart from other LMGs is its unique burst fire, being the only LMG capable of doing so. This is at a blazing quick 1000 RPM, the fastest firerate of any LMG in-game The damage is very similar to the AK-12, its assault rifle counterpart, being a 4-5 Shot-Kill. However, it carries its 4-hit kill ability out to 150 studs, which is an impressive feat. Like the RPK-74, it carries a heightened velocity compared to the other LMGs, rivaled only by the M60, RPK-74, and L86 LSW. Usage & Tactics The RPK-12 plays similarly to other RPK models in its class. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for the fire rate or damage, it plays almost identically to the RPK-74. However, the biggest difference between the RPK-12 and other models, and LMGs, in general, is the extremely fast fire rate for its class. Players using the auto mode to their advantage will find that it has the second fastest TTK in the class, beaten only by the Colt LMG. However, total ammo is also the second lowest in class (at 180 total), tied with all the RPK's and only above the AUG HBAR in total ammo, which has 168 total bullets (for reference, the average Assault Rifle has 150 total bullets). As stated above, use of the burst mode is not only possible but beneficial for players that are savvy enough. Firing at 1,000 RPM isn't something to take lightly, even if it is only within burst mode. Conclusion The RPK-12 is a unique LMG, which has several unique advantages over its competition. The fast fire rate brings about a very fast TTK for those daring enough to use it and has the fast reloading of the RPK platform, which is always a good thing. Pros & Cons Pros: * Pretty good burst fire, and very fast rate of fire compared to other LMGs * Fastest reload in class, shared by other guns in the RPK platform. * Unlike the Colt LMG, TTK does not decay quickly over range. Cons: * Second lowest total ammo in class. * Slower empty reload than other guns in the RPK platform. * Weak damage per bullet for an LMG. Trivia * The RPK-12 in burst mode, is the fastest firing LMG in the game. * The RPK-12 was notably seen in Battlefield 4. Battlefield Wikia, ''AK-12. ''http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/RPK-12 ** It featured a 60-round quad-stack box magazine whereas the RPK-12 in PF uses a 45-round box magazine. * The RPK-12 was added to the game in the Halloween Update (3.1.0) * The RPK-12 has the widest weapon model in the game. * The RPK-12's barrel model is as long as the stock and body of the gun combined. References Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Primary Weapons